undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 18
“Pull faster!” shouted Peter as grabbed an oar off Jean, Katy was putting pressure on Amy’s wound “how’s she doin?” asked Peter “it hurts” replied Amy as she woke up again, Jean looked at the wound “I think the bullet just grazed her” “good, we’ll get her off as soon as we can” said Peter as he kept on pulling. Within five minutes their boat had arrived back, everyone was outta breath. Peter took Amy and put her arm around his shoulder, as did Katy. “Jean, run up ahead and get the doors open” ordered Peter “you’re going to be just fine” said Peter to try and calm Amy down, “is she okay?” shouted Jack as the other boats came in “just grazed, we think” replied Katy. Soon they got Amy up to the building; Jean and Sarah were inside seeing what they could do for her, Katy sat by her side while everyone else sat waiting outside. Shannon and Kathryn were still in shock about the death of Kerry. Peter walked over to Shannon who was with Jamie and Michael, Scott sat beside Kathryn. About an hour passed and Jean and Katy came out of the main entrance, Peter stood up, “well?” he asked “she’s fine” replied a relieved Katy “oh that’s good” replied Peter who hugged Katy and then kissed jean on the lips, but she pushed away from him, Scott looked at the pair from a far and then looked to Garry who was in a deep conversation with Jonny. “I’ve been thinking, maybe we should get a patrol out around the ground, just to make sure that everything is safe” said Scott “and why wouldn’t it be?” asked Jack “we’ve just made a lot of noise, could’ve attracted a lot of walkers” replied Scott “hey, let’s not get hasty, Scott and I’ll go out now” said Peter “okay, let’s get our stuff together” added Scott. Peter then grabbed his hatchet from the bike and the pair left. “You and Jean okay?” asked a concerned Scott “yeah” replied Peter as he looked out to the woods “I saw the” added Scott “look, did you just want to go for a walk so that you could talk to me about my relationship with Jean?” asked Peter “No” replied Scott “good, now if you don’t mind I’d rather not talk about it” replied Peter “sorry” said Scott “forgiven” added Peter, the two walked on a bit further “okay, I dunno what’s going on in her head at the moment” said Peter “I knew you’d break” laughed Scott “well have you two...you know” said Scott “Oh God no, no, not yet anyway” replied Peter “maybe she’s playing hard to get” continued Scott “she lost her brother, I mean do I push her or let her come to me?” asked Peter, Suddenly they heard a gunshot, then a loud scream “what the hell?” asked Peter as Scott and Peter ran towards the gunshot to only find it coming from inside the boat club “what’s happening?” asked Peter as he ran inside, he then saw blood coming from the stairs and Jean at the bottom of it “oh fuck!” shouted Peter as he fell to the ground, Jonny ran over to him, he then saw the pistol lying beside her in her hand. Next Day Peter is still sitting at the same spot as Jean died, everyone else is outside, Jack and Ben have dug a grave for Jean and a memorial spot for Kerry, Jonny goes inside to where Peter si sitting “it’s time” said a saddened Jonny “thanks” replied Peter as he stood up slowly, the two walk outside, JaCk and Ben then put Jean down the grave as Peter nears to it, he nods at them “let us have a moments silence for the memory of Jean and Kerry who died yesterday, Lord we just pray that you look out for them in heaven and that they are looking down on us as we continue our lives in this world” preached Jack as he looked down onto Jean. Peter and Sam both shed a tear, Sam then walks off, Peter follows him and then the rest of them leave as well. Category:Uncategorized